All My Mistakes
by LittleReaperVrell
Summary: Vik messes up and harms his reaper lover Argenic, the younger brother of legendary reaper Undertaker. Everyone fights for Argenic, secrets are revealed. Argenic/Vic Sebastian/Grell Undertaker/Vrell and mild Valentine/ Argenic
1. Chapter 1: The Deed

Screams, they filled my ears seeming to shatter the darkness before me bringing the dim world back to life. Reaching up I touched my face to realize my fingers and face was wet, sticky and smelled of sugar mixed with rust. My vision come into focus as I viewed the horrid image before me, Argenic... My sweet Argenic you lay there before me like a screen shot from a sappy romance movie Grell might have watched. It was then I understood what had happened, I hurt you. My beautiful little reaper you were slipping through my fingers like fine white sand on the beach and all I could do was watch as tears poured down my face. Your brother had been right, I a demon cat was not ment to love a little reaper like you and now the ultimate price was at hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Docter Bills

Reapers ran back and forth giving me a look of pure hate, I couldn't blame them I hated myself at the moment anyway. I looked over at the crowd around you, everyone was crying your brothers smile that you so much had cherished had vanished from sight. I was so taken by this I didnt realize the tiny shadow accumulating above me, a hand met my face leaving an unbearable stinging on my cheek. I peered up at the little red head before me who was now also red in the face.

"Vik, W-what were you thinki-ing?" the red head said between hushed sobs "Y-you were supposed t-to love h-him".

"V-vrell, I-i didnt mean t-to" I started only to have the hand met my face a second and third time, I wished he would have just punched me instead. Then I heard someone stand up abruptly and come rush toward me pushing vrell out of the way. I was hoisted off the ground and the cold wall met my back knocking the air out of me along with my air supply being cut off.

"If my brother dies you will suffer and then meet your end" these words escaped from your brothers mouth I was positive he ment them.

"Undertaker..." vrell said lightly still glaring at me from under the black framed glasses "we musnt kill him just yet" he then placed a hand gently on his arm. At this moment vrell had no idea that he was my savior, all I wanted to do was crawl up beside you in that bed and trade places. You did not deserve this, not my sweet reaper.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Im Still Here

Hello my love are you there, do you here me? Im screaming for you to come back to me as the clouds roll in and let water pour down on my slowly burning body. The fire can not be stoped now that it is a blaze, I am no longer sleeping in a dream world with your sweet face cupped in my hands. Those are but cruel memories far from my grasping hands and my finger tips bearly ghost over your lovely light tan skin causeing tears of anguish to spill over. I love you yet im a broken, a broken soul a man that only causes harm, a demon from the depths of hell.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake Up

Vrell POV

Your eyes have yet to open, it frightens me and everyone else the fact that your breathing is slow and you seem paler is what has sent me over the edge. I wish I could get my hands around Vik and strangle him letting the life leave him slowly yet, I can not do such a thing as long as you have a chance your brother and I have to await your approval.

I was afraid to walk away from that room and leave you there with the cause of the problem so I did not try to defend, when your brother suggested we put a shock collar on Vik. Suprisingly he did not try to run when we insisted on placing the collar around his neck, would he really do anything to be by your side? He may be a bother sometimes but there were things I admired about Vik's charater, specifically his determination and loyalty.

Vik POV

Laying here on the floor beside the bed is all I can do, this shock collar prohibits anything else when you wake up I know you'll hate me. While I sit here I can still dream can I not, I will lay here and dream about the past along with the posibility that you still love me a slight bit. This feeling I have it is my heart falling out of my chest a crimson piece of glass that you hold the key to melting crashing to the floor and shattering into a million pieces much like powder. I looked up at your face and heard the most lovely sound my ears had ever heard, your lovely voice like the day I met you unharmed. I wish I could have kept you that way, I still remember.

It had been a rainy day and Grell had been angry with me so I should have known better than to crawl up in his lap to seek attention. I did not even get to comprehend the fact I had been thrown out of the nearby window, before I understood this I was in your arms and you were cuddling me and begging your big brother to keep me. He had to explain the fact I wasn't a normal kitten I was actually a demon in your arms. I felt so loved then I was tossed to the ground like a used napkin, I was as close to heaven as I would ever get. You were a beautiful dark angel shining in all your glory it was that moment my heart melted and I wanted to hold you close in my arms forever.

"Vik" your voice rang out like a lovely chime shattering my thoughts, I sat up placing a hand on the bed only to a shock causing me to back away.

"Y-your awake, I am so sorry to have caused all this trouble" I whispered so lowly ashamed by the words and myself. The door opened and I jumped up backing away, the nurse checked the moniters and quickly left the room.

"...Vik..." you mumbled, eyes bleary with the strength used to keep them open.

"Argenic..." the name felt stange coming from my mouth. Shifting lightly a grimace crossed your face full of pain that flaired up through the fragile body. Manouvering into a position to lift feeble arms you smiled slightly toward me, "c-come... here...l-et me take it off..." you said lightly gesturing to the shock collar. I looked up into you lovely green eyes to see the trust that still remained. "My sweet reaper"


	5. Chapter 5: 6 Months IntoA Wonderful Year

Vrell POV

Darkness was spreading over the hospital becoming silent Undertaker had left to tend to things at his parlor, and Vik had been sent home which left me to watch over the little sleeping reaper. Argenic was always a kind person, we have many secrets together that no one may never hear. Yet after his run in with a demon he had changed becoming more timid, still no gap grew between us. It was then I heard rustling and shy green eyes looked up at me.

"Argenic do not move you may injur yourself further" I said in a light cool tone moving to the bed side. I leaned down looking at him with a soft expression, "Are you in pain? If so tell me and I will call for a nurse." You just lay there limp looking up at me looking so helpless I felt I could pick you up and cuddle you forever in my arms if it made you heal keeping you safe, my prized friend.

"Vrell..." your voice was soft as you gestured for me to climb onto the bed next to you and hold you close. Naturally I followed suit with what you wished I always had, I pulled you close and you relaxed closing those calm green eyes letting out a low sigh. I could tell nothing good could come from your mouth at such a sigh, "Vrell, If I don't survive... You have have to make sure my brother keeps smiling" you said this in such a way I was sure I had been dreaming.

"Argenic you are so young, even if you are older than me by a year you are still young, you can not say such words not so soon. You have to stay here you can not leave us, I can not keep your brother smiling, do not leave us, do not leave me" the words pour from my heart like a water fall. No matter how cold I was you always manged to move me to tears, jerk out my emotions and get reactions at your will.

Reaching up you gently kissed my cheek then you looked up, your eyes letting every emotion be displayed, "Do you remember six months into us dating for a year?" you asked this simply knowing very well I did. I looked at you like a child my face a bright pink on my peach cheeks, you had always liked when I blushed so it did not suprise me to see you smile at my reaction.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Vrell POV

When we were small we shared everything with one another, all of our secrets would always find the other seeking comfort and aid. The secret you have just shared with me upsets me the fact you are dooming yourself so quickly. Leaving the care, the smiles your brother wear to me, to ensure that they keep upon his face if you do go.

Past

_Giggles were echoing through the house, we were hiding up in my room talking to one another. It had always been bitter sweet when your brother and you came over it usually ment brother was going out. Today it had no affect as we giggled about nothing perticuler then suddenly I became more serious and jumped up walking to the door and locking it._

"Argenic, canI tell you something you have to promise you will not tell anyone" I smiled slightly blushing sitting infront of you. You just smiled nodding eagerly, I clung to your clothes giggling unable to stop.

"Of corse I can keep a secret" you said clinging to me an honest look of curiosity on your face. It was then the laughing stopped, we looked at one another.

"I know you will be suprised to hear this but i have a crush, on your older brother I really like Undertaker, but I know he does not like me he likes brother" I said softly, my face was bright pink as I gripped the edge of the my shirt. I could tell your disappointment, still I could not react.

"Grell... Your brother... he is pretty" you started, I could see your mind was wondering on diffrent thoughts of my brother, "b-but... your much... more".

"Do not lie to me, please I can not stand to hear lies" I started tears coming to my eyes, you grabbed me tightly holding me close.

"Vrell... Grell has nothing on you, I know I am not brother but I've had a crush on you for a long time" you said this in such a calm voice your eyes held nothing but fear and sadness.

Present

It was then our relationship began, it took me 3 months to finally kiss you for the first time then at 6 months you and I finally became one in many ways. Even though I had you to love me I knew it would end, and even through all we did I still loved your brother so very much. I have never stopped loving him, he will never notice me I am just happy to be close to him. These will always be our little secrets and maybe one day some of them may be known.


End file.
